bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Satu Matsuki
"Two words... Everlasting Craziness." - Paradise Paradox Satu Matsuki '''is a Shinigami in the 7th Division, she is a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. Appearance Satu has long black hair that reach her hips, she wears wraped bandages on both arms. She is 6ft tall and weighs 60kg. She wears the typical Shinigami outfit, with a modifaction of no v- neck. Her holster is on her right hip. Personality Satu is often easily annoyed. And when someone makes jokes, she'll attack the person, with either, her Zanpakuto or her fists. If enraged, she'll roar at the persons ear. This is why she is labeled as 'Crazy Chick' by and Takiji Koyama. Despite being annoyed easily, she acts really weird and strange, which makes her fellow Lieutenants feel uncomftable. When in meetings, she is really calm and smooth. This is because, according to herself, she doesn't like to sit in places where there really isn't anything worth discussing about. Even without being annoyed, Satu's most promneint personality feature is that she's quite crazy and will shout out for no reason and she likes to talk to herself. People don't seem to like going near her, but her Captain , at times seems to be unaffected at her craziness. Usually, Satu will follow orders in her crazy state and believes that it doesn't matter what you're fighting for, just fight. She is really competittive as she wanted to beat Shina Kawabata at the Falling Furniture game against her squad. Satu likes rice and porridge and is really keen on chocolate. Plot World of the Living arc Satu first appeared at the Lieutenant's meeting, she choose for Kanjiro and Mashiro Kawashima to be Lieutenants, her reasons are unexplained. Satu was one of the people at the 12th Divison Barracks, wanting to see the fight between Yamamoto and Matsuo Asai. Rise of the Arrancar arc Satu heads off with his Captain, Teztumonzaimon Iba and just as the Fraccion swarm around them, she scrams and starts to kill Rojas's Artificial Fraccion. Tatsui questions why she is there and Mashiro calls her a crazy bastard. She then started killing them. Then, Iba invited Kanjiro to help them take on the Fraccion. As an Arrancar summouned a Menos, she then got worried and started rushing towards a near by Arrancar and used Yomo ni and tried to kill it but did not work. She got annoyed and started slashing it until he died. She and Iba signalled for an attack, she goes to another Arrancar and screams Yomo ni, which Kanjiro replies that she is annoying. Then, Iba hits them in the arm or any other part of the body and then the pillars skewer the Arrancars. Celebrating too much she got knocked out by a Menos. After the end of the battle, she was talking to Shina and was told that Naizen said that her issue was better than Shina's. Much to her avagration, she then mentions that's another thing she's good at. Shina then states they should do Falling Furniture. Shina states what Falling Furniture is. Satu starts shouting that she'll win, but Shina says she'll win. As Matsuo walks in they both bend down in respect, he mentions that they should do a tournament. In the tournamnent a double seater chair had dropped and she sat on along with someone else. Later in the game, Squad 7 was losing, so she started to bring out her Zanpakuto and use Benri to hurt them. Shina retaliates and both of them use thier Zapnakuto, thus scaring the Unseated Officers, making them run out. Generations Arc As she entered the bout of the Generations, the light goes and appears, then everyone has frozen. Satu shouts out that she can't move. Nemu mentions that the light doesn't let others around the others move because so no one cheats. While Rangiku was talking to her Captain, Rangiku indirectly calls Satu freaky. Annoyed, Satu questions her opinion in the way she usuallly is. As it was Iba's turn to fight, noticing that his Zanpakuto doesn't cut, Satu asks what he's going to do. Iba replies he'll kill them. After the Dezimiert Falken attacked, she was in her barracks attacking all of the dummies and everyone was freaking out. Iba stands up ordering her to train with him. Satu smiles in her freakish manner. Dezimiert Falken Arc Satu appears in the Simulation room ready to fight Ikkaku and starts of with a fierce start , being able to get him down. However, as the fight went on, she found out it was boring and walked off. Powers and Abllities '''High Spiritual Energy: As a Lieutenant, Satu is really powerfull, although she is crazy, she can kill an opponent that enrages her and thus giving her power. Her reiautsu seems to make others know she's comming and gives them a slight sense of knowing that she's going to be crazy. : Satu can use Kidō quite easily and can cast spells with out saying the incantation of the spell. Satu is really fast with Kidō, but it is not her favourite battle strategy. Even without many Shinigami's help, Satu is able to defeat oppnents without incantation, even as a student in the Shin'o Accademy, she was able to fire Kido quite profcient. : This is Satu's favourite battle strategy, she can swordplay quite quicker than most normal Shinigami. Her swordstyle is really complex as it really rapid. She can easily block out many attacks, such as stoping a Fraccion from trying to hit Shina Kawabata and she is able to rapidly cut through them. Apparently, this is influenced by her crazy behaviour. : Satu isn't that good at using Shunpo and isn't that fast with it. Satu refuses to practice Shunpo, since it's not needed. She also states that only the weak use it. However, Satu will use Shunpo if she needs to dodge some moves, however this will be hard to since she's quite slow at using Shunpo. Enchanced Strength: Influenced by her personality, Satu is able to carry and push things with formidable strength. She was also able to lift bare handed, Kanjiro's unimproved Fuhen Eikyou Sabi. Her strength gives her such power that she can easily lift large craters and is able to throw them at quite fast speeeds. Enchanced Endurance: Satu is really fast, she is able to outrun Kanjiro. She can also sustain all lot of damage and still stay in fights for a really long time as seen with her long fight against Rojas's Fraccion. This is not influenced by her personality. Zanpakutō Shizen no Bikan '''(Natural Aesthetic): This Zanpakutō is an Earth Type, it looks like a normal Katana. The tsuba has the 7th Division isignia on it, if lost, a person could go to the barracks and make sure it's reunited with it's owner. :: '''Shikai: It's release command is 'Revive', the sword changes in to Rapier, and fights like a fencer when doing this. :: Yomo ni (All Around): When Satu says this move, everything made of earth, that is around her will smash to her oppoents and controls it. ::: Benri '''(Useful): Satu will cut any building or any materials, then it will become sharp, then she'll swing her Zanpakutō to make make all the materials strike at the opponent and can follow them. If she stops using it, all the materials will turn back. ::: '''Naibu Chikyū(Internal Earth): If she gets a chance, Satu will put her hand on the opponents chest and send Earth in to their body, it will then turn them in to a rock, giving a Satu a chance to cut them into pieces. Quotes (About the Fraccion) "It's a shame though, if the Kawashima's never pulled that stunt, I would have gone phsyco." Category:Lieutenant Category:7th Division Category:Fanon Character Category:Female